<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Love by Hinata_Ukai10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490771">Learning to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Ukai10/pseuds/Hinata_Ukai10'>Hinata_Ukai10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Ukai10/pseuds/Hinata_Ukai10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, a cold-hearted potions master, is teaching the combined houses of Slytherin and Gryiffindor 6th year potions, when a dumbasses blonde and raven do something wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ran through the the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with the biggest grin on his face. He was going home once more, hell he even wanted to impress his Potions Master along with all of his other teachers. Harry found his favorite train compartment, he sat there waiting for his friends to join him. Hermione was the first one there.<br/>     " Good morning Harry, How was your summer."<br/>     " It wasn't too bad, for once."<br/>     Just then Ron came in and sat down next to Hermione.<br/>     "Bloody hell, I thought Mum would never finish her annual "Going to Hogwarts" speech."<br/>Hermione elbowed him and hissed at him.<br/>    "Ronald Weasley,you should speak of your mother with more respect!"<br/>   Harry watched his friends bicker back and forth; before he fell asleep.<br/>.........Time Skip....</p><p>     "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET UP, WE'LL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" Hermione yelled in Harry's ear. Harry jumped and glared at Hermione. He and Ron shooed Hermione out of the compartment and got changed.</p><p>.........Time Skip......</p><p>     Harry stared at the white plate in front him, his mouth watering at the thought of food.<br/>     "Dunnuck Akito" McGonagall called out another first year.<br/>     "Slytherin" called out the sorting hat.<br/>     Harry watched the Slytherin burst into applause at watching and first year being sorted. Once the sorting finished Dumbledore stood and began the welcoming speech. Soon diner had started;Harry watched in disgust as Ron shoveled food into his mouth. Harry and Hermione slowly ate their food while discussing the up coming classes. Harry decided to drop Divination and picked up Arithmetic. Once the feast ended, Dumbledore stood up and signaled for the Hall to be quite while he spoke.</p><p>..... Small Time Skip....<br/>     Harry walked back to the common room and found the stairs to the boys dorms. He walked down the line of doors until he found the one that said 6th years. Supposedly they were getting a new living arrangement which meant that Harry was getting new roommates. He looked at a sign on the a door that said HARRY POTTER, DUNNUCK JACOB, BRANTLEY GILBERT, AND RONALD WEASLEY. He grinned at least Ron was still in the same room.<br/>     " Who in bloody hell is Brantley Gilbert, Samuel Howe, and Y?" Ron asked while furrowing his brows.<br/>     " Samuel is the really tall guy and goes by Sam. Brantley is the really muscler guy. Jacob is that short blonde guy that nearly got thrown out of potions last year."<br/>     "Oh. I remember Dunnuck now," Harry started to laugh remembering how pissed Snape was</p><p>     Harry put his stuff on the bed near the window. A short blonde boy with blue eyes walked into the room.</p><p>      " Are you Jacob?" Harry asks</p><p>     " Yep, names Jacob Dunnuck. What's yours?" Jacob replied with an American accent. </p><p>     " I do. We moved into Britain when I was 10. Nice to meet you."</p><p>    " I'm surprised that your not fanning over me."</p><p>    " Nah, mom taught me better then that. Oh hey Brantley."</p><p>    " Hi Jacob. Who is this?" Brantley asked with an American southern accent</p><p>    " Harry Potter. This is Brantley he's form America too. The southern states that's why he sounds different form me," Jacob replied. </p><p>    " Nice to meet you," Said Harry. </p><p>After shaking hands with the boys, they all got ready for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhhhh.....Thanks for the Kudos and hits. Anyone interested in betaing? Comment down below. Must a registered member. First come, First serve. Will take two people</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright I have created a Discord server it is called Midweststreetcar Fandom server. I will have some rules set up but anyone can join and y'all can talk about whatever.</p><p>Link: https://discord.gg/cdhzyaHapS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brantley Gilbert is an American song artist . Oh Akito the Slytherin, ya'll need to remember him. He's gonna be important later just let you know. Jacob and Brantley both say mom not mum.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>